


Who's Gonna Fill Their Shoes?

by Jaeger Gipsy Danger (Carleen)



Category: Fallout 4, Gears of War (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Jaeger%20Gipsy%20Danger
Summary: A song parody based on the song Who's Gonna Fill Their Shoes about a few of our video heroes. Copyright information included. If you've never heard this song, please take a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxHjRqnY7zA
Kudos: 6





	Who's Gonna Fill Their Shoes?

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Gonna Fill Their Shoes? lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner Chappell Music, Inc  
> Songwriter(s): Max D. Barnes; Troy Seals Label: Epic 05439  
> Released: June 8, 1985 Producer(s): Billy Sherrill  
> Song: George Jones  
> 

[Whose Gonna Fill Their Shoes?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxHjRqnY7zA)

You know this old world is full of heroes

But just a few are chosen

To tear your heart out when they fall

Imagine life without ‘em

All your video heroes

Like the outlaw that walks through Cortana’s dreams

No, there will never be another Commander Shepard

A Man in Mjolnir or Corvo Attano

The Spartans from Infinity

Or Aloy and Erend

Lord, I wonder, who's gonna fill their shoes?

Who's gonna fill their shoes?

Who's gonna stand that tall?

Who's gonna fight the Covies

Or destroy the Harbinger?

Who's gonna give their heart and soul

To save me and you?

Lord I wonder, who's gonna fill their shoes?

God bless the boys from BOS

Danse, Ingram, Kells and Lyons

Much too soon they left this world in fear

They saved the Galaxy Master Chief and Lasky, did it.

And _Feet First into Hell_ still echoes through the years

You know the heart of an AI

Still beats in John 117

_Wake me when you need me_

Old JD, Kait and Marcus

Why I can feel 'em right here with me

And the Hammer of Dawn thundering in the night

Who's gonna fill their shoes?

Who's gonna save our world?

Or pledge that I am a GEAR?

Who's gonna give their heart and soul

To save me and you?

Lord I wonder, who's gonna fill their shoes?

Yes, I wonder, who's gonna fill their shoes?


End file.
